In the past, in order to represent a more realistic game screen, the movement of a skirt and mantle of a character or a hair of the character is controlled by performing physics calculation considering the influence of gravity and wind. However, in the case of a game such as an MMORPG in which a plurality of characters appears in a display screen, when processing by physics calculation is applied to all of the appearing objects, the calculation amount increases and the processing load in a calculation device increases.
In order to prevent this problem, processing by physics calculation may be turned off with respect to some characters such as remote characters. However, when physics calculation is not performed simply, since an unrealistic display method is performed, for example, a portion of the leg of a character slips through a skirt, a prepared animation is used to display a behavior of the character.
However, in this case, since an animation needs to be produced with respect to each character, each accessory, or each type of character hairstyle, the animation production time and cost increase. In order to reduce the animation production cost, the types of accessories such as skirts appearing in a game should be reduced to the maximum extent. Therefore, there is a possibility that the pleasure of a player in the diversity of designs such as accessories will be reduced. In addition, when an animation is provided for each accessory, each character hairstyle and the like, the data amount for storing animations may increase.